


its your kiss and your touch (that makes me want you more than love)

by tiffauy



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Female!Tommy Oliver, Multi, Trimberly Week, most all the canon characters pop up at some point but im too lazy to add them, this is trini and kim centric obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffauy/pseuds/tiffauy
Summary: collection of fics for trimberly week.day 3; trini is really good at singing, and the way she's moving her hips is hypnotic.





	1. day 1; the college au.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written or posted fanfic in a while, so i hope this is alright! feedback would be amazing!
> 
> title is from after the moment by craft spells.
> 
> find me @ my tumblr: tiffauy.tumblr.com

“Tommy, it’s my second day here; I am not going to a party.”

Trini pins one of her band posters to the wall of her new dorm room with a huff, shooting her childhood friend a glare.

“Well, all I’m saying is it’d be a good way to meet some people. Make some friends, have some drinks, share a few laughs-” A pause. “-pick up a hot girl,” Tommy says with a grin and waggling brows.

Trini rolls her eyes, throwing a half-assed punched at Tommy’s arm before stepping down from her desk.

“Come on, T! You came here to get away from your parents, so you could be free and spread your lesbian wings, or whatever. I promise it’ll be fun!”

“God, you’re not going to stop bothering me about this until I say yes, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, but you better not leave my side to go be a party whore.”

“I would never do that!”

-

And, as always, Tommy does. Barely ten minutes into the party, she’s off on the dancefloor, hands on a girl’s hips as they basically fuck through their moves. Trini, on the other hand, stands to the side, generic red cup in her hands, a scowl on her face. She watches everyone in the room, the stench of booze and sweat filling her nose, and it’s not long before she decides to head outside on the patio. It’s surprisingly empty outside and she sits by the barely-stoked fire, looking up at the night sky and trying her best to wave off the fucking mosquitoes.

She doesn’t know how long she sits outside for, but the last thing she expects is for a hand to land on her shoulder. Trini’s eyes narrow, gaze snapping to whomever, ready to slap the unwanted touch away. Though, she pauses upon seeing who it is.

“Jason? Didn’t know you’d be here,” she says, taking the final sip of her drink. She’d have to head in to get some more.

“I didn’t even know you went to this university,” Jason says with a chuckle. “You looked lonely out here, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come and play some spin the bottle with a few of us.”

Trini’s just about ready to decline, before she thinks, fuck it and shrugs, standing. “I only just transferred yesterday, and sure. I need to grab myself another drink first though.”

“Alright. We’re playing out in the garage when you’re ready.” He offers her a smile before heading in, and Trini takes a deep breath before heading back into the house and the horde of sweaty partygoers.

Trini beelines towards the table of alcohol, halfway through pouring herself another cup of beer when she feels a presence beside her watching.

“Zack,” he says with a cocky grin, holding out a hand. “Zack Taylor.”

Trini rolls her eyes, ignoring him. Her lips purse into an annoyed frown when he doesn’t take a clue.

“You looked pretty lonely; want some company?”

“I’m gay.”

He remains quiet for a few moments, however he doesn’t move away. She’s surprised when he speaks up again. “Lets scope out some girls together then, huh?”

Trini towards him with a quirked brow, and he points a pinky at a white-skinned girl dancing. “How about her? Pipe Cooper. Huge partier. Heard the last party she went to she made out with nearly half the attendees - girls included.”

“Meh. Doesn’t look my type.”

“Oh yeah? What is your type then, crazy girl?”

Trini shrugs, taking a sip of her beer. “I don’t know. I’m going to play spin the bottle though,” she says, heading off to weave through the crowd. She’s not surprised when she can feel his presence following behind her.

They arrive in the garage a few minutes later (the amount of people that had tried to pull her into the crowd to dance was annoying), and she strides towards the small circle of people sitting on the ground. The circle spreads a bit to make room for her and Zack.

“Welcome to the real party,” Jason jokes with a grin, and she offers a smirk. “You can go next, since you’ve just got here. We’ve already gone around once or twice now.”

“Zack? You wanna go first?”

“Fuck yeah.” He grins, leaning towards the middle. He gives the bottle a good spin and they all watch - it’s slows two people away from her, and she’s holding her breath, eyes going wide, before she lets out a sigh of relief as it lands onto the girl beside her.

“Rules are, 30 seconds at least - and if you’re gonna end up touching and shit, take it upstairs,” someone says and they all share a laugh. Zack makes her way over, and the girl stands - Trini doesn’t watch when their lips meet, opting to look around the circle and see who she may end up kissing.

There’s a fair amount of both boys and girls, and none of them are particularly bad on the eyes. One girl catches her gaze, offering a flirty smile and Trini simply smirks back, before her gaze lands on a short-haired girl wearing a grin that makes her breath catch in her throat.

She wonders how she didn’t notice her before.

Then she spots Zack and the other girl sit down beside her, and she realizes it’s her turn. Trini silently prays it’ll be that girl (but she also knows God fucking hates her). She gives the bottle a half-assed spin, and she watches with bated breath. It slows, then finally stops, and she follows it’s tip up. Trini’s eyes go wide when luck is on her side; the bottle’s landed on the short-haired beauty, and Zack leans over to her, whispering a quick something she quirks a brow to.

“That’s Kimberly Hart. Good luck, champ.”

Regardless, she stands and steps around the circle to meet Kim halfway, who wears a smile, cheeks flushed (Trini presumes it’s the alcohol). Kimberly rests a hand on the back of Trini’s neck, and she has to stop herself from rolling her eyes when Zack hollers a “30 seconds, babes!”

“You alright?” Kim asks quietly, and Trini simply rests a hand on her waist, the other rising to rest on the girl’s cheek before drawing herself close. Kim lets out a startled gasp, before tangling a hand into Trini’s hair, and melts into her.

And fuck. If she wasn’t already attracted to her before, she definitely is now.

The way she kisses - Trini swears it’s the best kiss she’s ever experienced (or maybe it’s just the alcohol speaking). Her stomach flutters, and she has no idea how much time passes, but someone has to break the two up, and they’re both definitely a little bit speechless.

When she sits back down to Zack, she wears a grin she can’t wipe off her face with warm cheeks. He nudges her, leaning over once more. “ _She_ ’s definitely your type,” he muses, and Trini simply rolls her eyes - for what seems like the fiftieth time that night.

The game continues, of course, and it’s not long before Kim is taking her turn. Trini hopes for it to land on her, and it doesn’t of course, but Kim’s gaze stays strong on Trini’s, even as she steps towards the boy she’s supposed to kiss. Trini shifts under her eye, suddenly very warm and as Kim’s lips meet his, she stands, excusing herself to the bathroom.

Trini finds the downstairs bathroom being used and grimaces when she hears the soft moans coming from the other side of the door. Instead, she trudges upstairs in search of a second bathroom.

She makes sure to lock the door behind her before relieving herself, and she’s washing her hands when someone knocks on the door.

“Sorry - almost done,” she calls out. They seem to catch a clue and Trini dries her hand, then steps out. The last thing she expects is to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a room. She lets out a startled gasp, blinking a few times when she’s met face to face with Kimberly Hart - again.

They’re both silent for a few moments, before Trini quirks a brow, piping up. “Hey. Need something?” she asks, playfulness laced in her voice.

“Yeah - your name, and a number, maybe,” Kim says finally, arms snaking around Trini’s neck.

Trini rests her hands on Kim’s hips, leaning upwards to capture her in a kiss that surprises Kim once again. She lets out a little hum as Kim returns the kiss again, and shudders when she feels Kim’s tongue graze her bottom lip.

“I’m Kim, by the way,” Kim mumbles against Trini’s lips, and she pulls back, wearing an expression that simply asks ‘really?’.

“Trini,” she answers before drawing her down for another kiss.

“Do you--” Kim lets out a soft moan as Trini tugs gently against her lip, “Do you want to go back to my dorm?”

Trini simply grunts, leaving Kim’s mouth to run kisses along her jaw. The way Kim’s breath hitches doesn’t go unnoticed, and she smirks against tan skin.

“I don’t have a roomie; let's go to mine,” Trini hums, loving the way Kim shudders under her lips. Eventually, though, she pulls back with a smirk, taking Kim’s hand into her own as she guides her out of the party.

-

When Trini wakes, she’s surprised she doesn’t have a pounding headache. Her throat is parched, and she curses at herself for forgetting to close the shades the night before, considering the sun and light beating down on her face.

What’s more noticeable, however, is the warmth at her side, and she feels the arm around her waist, legs tangled together under the blanket.

She lets out a sigh - her third day in college and she’s already gotten drunk and laid (though, it’s not like she minds the latter much. From what she can remember, it had been _amazing_ ).

The action seems to stir the other girl awake, and soon brown hues are staring into hers.

“Mornin’,” Kim mumbles, drawing Trini closer by the waist, and lifts her head when Trini goes to wrap an arm around her. She rests her head on top of Trini’s chest.

“Good morning.”

“So...” Trini watches as Kim runs a finger up her abdomen, between her breasts. “I got a name. How about your number and some coffee next?”

Trini’s lips twitch into a faint smirk. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe.”

“You know, you usually do that before we have sex.”

“So, meet at Krispy Kremes for some coffee and donuts in an hour?”

“Sure.”


	2. day 2; the angst one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2; trini keeps seeing things she shouldnt, or where trini loses herself along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i meant for this to be more trimberly centric, but it ended up just being trini with kim on the side. i'm so sorry, but i was rushing to get this done! i'm also late ): day 3's will be on time though, i promise!!
> 
> find me @ my tumblr: tiffauy.tumblr.com

When she and the Rangers had finally defeated Rita, Trini expected the odd feeling in her chest to subside, to disappear, to be replaced with something. No, there was nothing, aside for momentary relief and happiness. She watched her friends dance with a grin, even participated by raising the Megazord’s hand for a rock-on symbol!

However, that night, when the excitement and rush of a victory died down, the shadows in the corner of the room returned. She’d close her eyes, then seconds later she swears she feels the drip of water on her forehead, and she dares not to try and sleep again. Kim, somehow, always knows when she’s having trouble sleeping, and calls her often, even when it’s one in the morning, and talk with her in a voice thick with sleep til one of them falls asleep (more often than not it ends up being Kim). Some nights, Trini will stay up and simply listen to the soft breaths Kim lets out as she sleeps, or the faint rustling as Kim turns over in her sleep. 

They’ve been together for four weeks, and it’s been three since they had slapped Rita into space. She and Kim have made out plenty of times - it’s one of her favorite things to do (and you’d be crazy to  _ not _ enjoy it as much as she does). None of it has gone farther than Kim throwing her shirt to the side, and allowing Trini to roam her hands over soft breasts. 

Trini will admit, she’s a little afraid. She’s never gone past second base with a girl, and she’s the reason why they haven’t had sex yet - though she knows Kim wants to. Kim, however, is such a loving and patient (though annoyingly teasing) girlfriend, and she’ll wait for when Trini is ready. 

At this rate, Trini isn’t sure when she will be ready though. Not when she can barely get a wink of sleep each night, because she’s afraid she sees a faint green glow in the corner, or she can feel nails scratch down her stomach, her neck, her wrists. Sometimes she looks down to her hands and she sees nails dig into her wrists, and when she blinks, reeling back in terror, she realizes it isn’t real. Sometimes she feels her stomach flip when she suddenly smells the stench of dead fish and the ocean, and seeing the color green makes her sick at times. 

Even seeing gold, sometimes yellow, makes her freeze up, breathing becoming hard, because she pictures Goldar, and while it in itself wasn’t frightening, the sheer size had her hands shaking, and she remembers all too clearly the melting gold, and all she can picture is Rita standing over her - floating over her as she lays, and the gold raining down, encasing her, trapping her, and her screams are muffled, the gold, thick material fills her throat until it’s dark and she lets out a shriek, sitting up so fast her phone falls to the floor. Her shirt sticks to her body with sweat, and she raises her hands to wipe the tears away from her eyes. 

“... Babe?”   The voice is heavy, strained, and - oh right. She’s still in a call with Kimberly and she gingerly goes to pick up her phone off the floor. “Sorry. I... Just a bad dream,” she says plainly, and the line is quiet for a few moments. 

Trini starts to think Kim’s fallen back asleep until she speaks again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

It’s Trini’s turn to stay quiet, mulling over the question. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Kim, but more of... she didn’t want to think of Rita, of Goldar, or of-

She sucks in a deep breath, moving to climb out of bed. She hears Kim let out a question hum. “Can I come over?” she asks quietly, already reaching for her jacket because she knows Kim won’t say no. 

“Yeah h’course,” Kim mumbles and she can hear the blankets rustle as Kim climbs out of bed, then a soft click as she unlocks the window, a soft thud as Kim throws herself into bed again. Trini is already climbing out of her window, her phone tight in her hand. “Mm... I can’t wait til you’re here, babe.” Trini can’t help but grin at her voice and she begins the trek over, listening to the little breaths Kim lets out as she lulls back into a peaceful sleep.

The walk there only takes twenty minutes, and she ends their call so she can climb up to the window. She scrambles up a tree, before jumping onto the smaller roof to climb in through the window sill. Through the light by the window, she can see Kim’s sleeping form, laid out on her tummy, one arm sprawled upwards, while the other rests by her phone. It brings a small smile to Trini’s lips before she’s tugging off her jacket, moving to climb in beside Kim. Almost instantly, like it’s natural, Kim rolls over to snuggle her back into Trini. 

It takes an hour, but she falls asleep like that - with Kim in her arms, and the window still open. She dreams of falling - and everything is hot. She’s falling through the crater, but she’s alone, and she reaches out, trying to grab onto anything but there’s nothing there. It’s getting harder to breathe -- everything is starting to blur, and she looks up and sees someone green and cynical looking down at her, and she reaches out to them - to  _ her _ , because she’s desperate and-

She wakes up to Kim nudging her with her elbow. “Trini -- Trin, baby,” Kim says softly, and her voice is strained. 

“Huh?” She’s sweating, breathing hard. 

“You’re squeezing me -- really tight.”

And at those words, Trini reels back, blinking a few times as she watches Kim roll over to look at her. “I’m sorry,” she says, and Kim takes one of her hands into both of hers. 

“It’s okay. Another nightmare?” Kim asks, and Trini simply mutely nods. She can’t keep coming to Kim like this - not when she can see the faint bags under Kim’s eyes, because she’s up worrying for Trini. She lets out a shaky sigh and extracts herself from the bed, glancing to the clock at Kim’s bedside. 6:07 AM. 

“I need to get home before my mom wakes up,” Trini says as an excuse - though it’s only partly true. Kimberly frowns, though crawls towards the other side of the bed to grab Trini’s wrist and pull her down for a long kiss - one that makes Trini weak in the knees, and has her wanting more after but she knows she needs to deal with herself first.

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Kim says, voice still husky with sleep. Trini can’t help but lean down for another kiss, nodding her head before climbing out the window once more. 

She doesn’t head home immediately - instead she wanders the outskirts of town, taking her time and enjoying the sights. From atop the mountains, she can see out at the whole town. It’s been three weeks and a lot of the town has begun reconstruction, but it’s hard to cover up a giant crater in the middle of town. Her breath hitches when she sees it and she closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Just looking at it should not do this to her. She feels pathetic.

When she opens her eyes once more, she looks anywhere but there. She looks to the oceanside, to the docks, and suddenly all she can think of is Billy. Billy, who had died there - because of her. Because she had to drag her friends into the mix because she couldn’t take Rita on her own. She never should have told them of her visit, her attack, and if she hadn’t, then Billy never would have died. 

She’s observant, and she can see when Billy sometimes needs to grab the front of his shirt, rest a hand on his chest to remind himself he is breathing and he is here. She sees him glance down to his hands, as though he’s going to look down and find dead and cold ones, then let out a breath of relief when he realizes that no, he is not dead - he is alive. 

And Jason may have blamed himself for it, but god, that entire time she had blamed herself so much - because the problem lied in herself and herself alone. She was stupid, she’d made a terrible mistake, and she wouldn’t do it again. She decides then she’ll keep all her friends at arms-length, never drawing them too close to where she can hurt them with things she’s supposed to handle on her own.

Rita had gone to  _ her _ , and she brought everyone into it.

Sure, they are Power Rangers. But she is Trinity Gomez first, and she is the stoic faced loner in the back of the class, who deals with her problems head on and alone. 

She swallows thickly, pulling out the power coin from her pocket that’s suddenly started burning. It flares yellow, and then suddenly, it dulls. It’s color begins to gray and the panic sets in. She considers going to Zordon to ask, but instead, she makes a stupid and impulsive decision, and shoves it into her pocket. It’ll fix itself, she decides. 

Trini, after that, forgets to check her power coin. Or maybe she just decides to ignore it. She returns to school after it’s been cleaned up, and unfortunately, all her classes were on the side that hadn’t been absolutely demolished by debris. She goes to her morning classes, skips lunch with the Rangers to ‘ _ study for that calculus test _ ’ or ‘ _ finish homework she forgot to do the night before _ ’, then sometimes skips her afternoon classes.

Today, however, Jason sends a text to their group chat that has Trini fidgeting in nervousness.

**[Group chat:** **definitely not the power rangers** **]**

**[2:34] Jase** : We’re going to continue training tonight at 4 if your all free. Zordon says we should keep at it just in case something comes up.

**[2:34] Dickhead** : fuck yeah! i call sparring with trini

**[2:35] Billy is the best** : Rita did mention more people would be coming for the Zeo-Crystal. 

**[2:35] Princess ♥** : no way. get your own girlfriend.

**[2:35] Dickhead** : last time you guys fought we found you making out on the pit floor

**[2:35] Jase** : Yeah, we’re trying to learn how to fight, not how to shove your tongue down your girl’s throat. 

**[2:36] Princess ♥** : fuck off she looked good i couldn’t help myself

Trini rolls her eyes and shuts her phone screen off, shoving it into her pocket. She draws her power coin out, looking at the dull yellow color inside for the first time in days. She doesn’t feel the constant buzz under her skin anymore, doesn’t feel the strength. It’s unnerving, but maybe she just needs to get back into training again. 

She heads towards the mountains and ignores the void feeling inside of her. 

Trini, of course, isn’t the first to arrive. She’s not surprised to find Jason already there inside of the ship, speaking to Zordon and she startles him with her presence. He barely tries to hide it when he studies her face, stepping towards her.  “Can we talk?”

Trini swallows thickly, nods, because she can’t really say no. 

They step out into one of the corridors of the ship and he looks down at her, arms crossed and a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asks simply, and she steels herself, tilts her head down as to hide the bags under her eyes, and her mess of a face. 

“I’m fine, Jason,” she mumbles, and she doesn’t know if she’s trying to convince herself or him. Either way, he doesn’t buy it and shakes his head. He reaches a hand out, setting it onto her shoulder. After a moment of silence, she looks up to look into his blue eyes, and he searches her face, like he’s trying to find the answer he wants in her eyes. 

“Zordon says there’s some disturbances in the Morphing Grid.”

Trini pales faintly and she opens her mouth to say something, but the rest of the Rangers come into the main ship, laughing about something Zack’s just said and she stops herself, reaches a hand up to brush Jason’s hand off of her and shakes her head.  

“I’m fine,” she says again and heads towards the group, forcing a smirk as she greets them. Jason watches her go, brows furrowed with worry before he follows after. He pairs them up, and Trini ends up with Zack (after a bit of arguing with Kim). The two square up after Jason and Kim spar, the victor being Kim at 2-1. 

Trini raises her fists into her resting position, and Zack his, the two of them beginning a slow circle. He grins, jerking his head slightly as he belts out a taunt. “Come on, shorty - what, too afraid you’re not gonna be able to reach my face?” He laughs and she takes the opportunity to shoot out, throwing a punch towards his side. He sidesteps it easily (much easier than Trini expected), and she barely has enough time to jerk back away from the punch he throws out at her. 

He doesn’t stop there though, he steps forward again while she’s still finding her footing again, and throws a punch towards her crossed arm. She feels the breath leave her as she shoots back, sliding against the ground with a groan.

“Woah! T!” Zack says, panic settling in - because he’s never hit her like that, and she’s never gone flying because of him in such a way. 

“Ugh -- I’m-” she huffs, moving to stand, despite the throbbing pain yelling at her to stop, or the concerned looks the other Rangers share. She moves back into position. “-I’m fine. I just lost my footing. Zero-to-one.”

Zack shares an unsure look with Jason before raising his fists again, looking unsure and a bit more hesitant this time. They kick off into their fight again, and Trini keeps up this time - only because he slows down. When they begin to grin, finally getting back into it, Zack throws a punch towards her head. She ducks under it, and swings for an uppercut towards his middle, but he pulls back, and immediately he’s retaliating with a kick, and he’s not holding back because they’re doing great again and- 

Everything’s black. When she sees again, she’s staring at the ceiling of the pit, dazed to hell and back. She hears faint voices - 

“What the hell, Zack?”

“I thought she was going to dodge it!”

“Guys, please stop fighting.”

She feels someone press a hand to the back of her head and Jason’s face comes into view, and she can only assume her head is in his lap. His hand brushes the side of her face and she winces, nearly groans out in pain because she knows it’s going to be one hell of a bruise. 

“Are you okay?” he asks for the second time that day, and the blood boils under her skin because it’s none of his business and he needs to stop asking, and maybe she’s a little too dazed and she’s thinking about the wrong things. She shoves away from him suddenly, going to stumble to her feet. The other three seem startled that she’s up already, looking like a goddamn mess with the bruise forming on the side of her face, and the bags under her eyes, and the busted lip. 

But she just goes to grab her jacket and starts walking out without another word. When Zack starts to call out her name, she hears Jason say something quietly, and he stops. Kim, however, isn’t deterred by their leader, and chases after her, even when she breaks into a sprint - and admittedly, she finds herself out of breath a lot faster than unusual, and Kim’s caught up to her on the mountain top in no time. 

“Babe - Trini, talk to me,” Kimberly pleads, grabbing onto her wrist. Trini keeps her gaze on the floor, not wanting her girlfriend to see her as the bloody and bruised mess. Kim pulls her into a hug, and she lets her, sighing softly into Kim’s collar because she so badly wants to just melt into her arms, let Kim have her for everything she is.

And then she remembers that she’s nothing great, that  _ fuck _ , she needs to fix herself, to rely on herself again, not them. She pulls back, shaking her head and speaks in a trembling voice. “I just need some time alone.” 

“Trini...” Kim starts. 

Trini simply shakes her head again, pressing a soft kiss to Kim’s lips before turning away and leaving. She doesn’t hear Kim follow after her, but she knows she watches her go. 

That night, like all nights, she can’t sleep.

The next day she doesn’t go to school though. She doesn’t want to show up with the bruise on the side of her face, and she knows it should’ve healed by now. Instead, Trini heads to the ship and she shudders from the cold water dripping from her hair. As soon as she steps foot into the main room, Zordon appears.

“Trinity,” he says. It takes her a moment to find her voice.

“What’s wrong with me?” she asks, and she hates the way her voice cracks halfway through. She huffs, shoving a shaking hand into her pocket to draw out the power coin. It’s yellow color is nearly fully faded, and replaced with an empty gray. 

Zordon is quiet for a long few moments, in which Trini shifts on her feet uncomfortably. His expression on the wall seems to resemble remorse, or maybe disappointment as he lets out a sigh. “Sometimes... when a Ranger...  _ forgets _ their purpose, the coin begins to separate themselves from the user.”

“I haven’t forgotten what I am though! I’m a Ranger, and I’m here to protect the Zeo-Crystal. Why didn’t-” she sucks in a breath as she says  _ her _ name, “- _ Rita _ ’s coin do this?”

“Because, she believed she was doing good for herself and our people. Her... purpose was good, beneficial to her.”

“This is  _ bullshit _ !” She raised her voice into a growl, shaking her head vehemently. “The coin will stay with someone like-like fucking  _ her _ , and not  _ me _ ?”

Zordon falls quiet again, drawing it out longer this time and Trini simmers in her anger. “I’m sorry, Trinity. The Morphing Grid chooses and picks as it pleases. Maybe it will change and come back to you.”

At that, she turns on her heels and stomps out, finding it incredibly hard to breathe. She spends the day wandering aimlessly through the mountains, and when she punches a rock, and can’t even crack it a little, she knows it’s true. 

And god, she keeps fucking up. She’s a fuck up. 

And she just wants to feel wanted - and she knows exactly who wants her. 

It’s terrible, she’s terrible, but she runs and runs, until she’s at Kimberly’s home, and she struggles, but she climbs that tree and slides in through her open window. It’s late, and Kim’s resting in bed. Trini’s already shrugging off her jacket when she sets a hand on Kim’s arm, and she can see brown eyes blink back sleep as she turns over to look at her.

“Trini?” she calls out, reaching out to rest a hand on her unbruised cheek. “What’s-”

Trini interrupts her by crashing her lips against hers, and her heart beats wildly in her chest and she’s feeling something again. Kim lets out a soft moan into her mouth at the sudden contact, and she takes Kim’s hands, slips them up her shirt.

“I want you to have all of me,” Trini says softly, and she sounds so broken, and Kim doesn’t know what else to do but to take her - and she does. Trini gives Kim everything she is, and Kim in turn gives Trini her all. 

Trini, the next morning, wakes up naked underneath Kim’s sheets, expecting to feel full of happiness and love, maybe, but no, she remains empty. She climbs out of bed, and throws on her clothes before reaching for the power coin on the nightstand.

The full gray-coin shies away from her touch though. 

And she knows there’s nothing left in Angel Grove for her - so when her mother demands they move again, she doesn’t put up a fight this time.

And in a month’s time, she’s gone. 


	3. day 3; naughty times taken slowly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3; trini is really good at singing, and the way she's moving her hips is hypnotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short and poorly written! smut is not my forte but i hope it's good enough! 0:
> 
> find me @ my tumblr: tiffauy.tumblr.com

Nearly everyone looks at Kimberly Hart and thinks  _ damn _ . Whether that be  _ damn, she’s hot _ , or  _ damn, I wish I could be her _ , or  _ damn, fucking Kimberly Ann Hart _ , but regardless, everyone knows Kim is a bad bitch, capable of glazed looks that will leave boys (and in some cases, girls) speechless.

And there’s only a few things in Kim’s life that have left her without words. Most had been due to simple shock or anger. Now, the Rangers are having a small dancefest as a break in one of the empty rooms of the ship, and they take turns choosing songs, before they all dance stupidly and have a chance to act like the stupid, fun teens they are. Everyone is having a good time.

Kim, however, only has eyes for one person in the room when a certain song comes on - and instantly, her mouth goes dry.

Trinity Gomez. Her girlfriend. Swinging her hips so carefreely as she sings lyrics to Despacito beautifully. Zack is singing as well, off-key and laughing as he raises his beer up. Jason is dancing with Zack, though he doesn’t sing - just laughs loudly, encouraging the two, and Billy stands off to the side respectively, opting to sit out for the song. 

Kim would be dancing too if her mind would remember to  _ function _ . It’s hard to though, when Trini belts the spanish lyrics of the hit song without a worry in the world, or when Trini rolls her hips with such passion, or when she throws a knowing glance over her shoulder that makes Kim nearly come right there and then. 

Kim swallows thickly when Trini turns back to look at Zack. 

“ _ Despacito! Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito. Deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo _ ,” she sings, arms raised in the air as she makes a particularly hard thrust with her hips, and suddenly, Kim’s all too much aware of how tight Trini’s jeans are, and how they hug her curves, and  _ fuck _ , her girlfriend’s got such a nice ass. 

“ _ Despacito! Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito. Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito _ ,” Trini spins, resting hands on Jason’s shoulders as she sways her hips, and she swears she sees his eyes bulge. Zack cups his hands around his mouth, belting out words that sound suspiciously like ‘ _ super, super, super, _ ’ in beat to the song. Kim’s tongue darts out, wetting her lips as she desperately wishes Trini’s hands were on  _ her _ and not Jason.

_ When did you become such a fucking thirsty ho, Kimberly Hart? _ She asks herself.

Right. When she started dating Trini Gomez and decided she’d tease Trini till she was beet red - this was Trini’s way of getting back at her, and  _ fuck _ , it was working. If the stupid, forlorn expression she wears on her face didn’t give it away, the fact she had barely moved for the entirety of the four minute song would. 

Billy frowns, setting a hand on Kim’s arm that startles her out of her daydream. “Are you okay, Kim? You’ve been frozen here for three minutes and a half.”

She could hear Zack snickering as she turned to Billy, only catching a glimpse of the smirk Trini wore. “Yeah, Im - uh, I’m fine, Billy.” A pause. When he doesn’t say anything, she continues. “I think the alcohol’s just getting to me,” she says with a dry laugh.  _ Real smooth, Hart _ .

He, however, seems satisfied with that answer and backs off, unaware that she’s feeling  _ very _ hot and bothered. She looks over to find Trini watching her with a knowing look, the song having switched to one of Jason’s alternative-rock songs.

“Bathroom break,” Trini hums, heading out of the room, and Zack and Jason share a look as Kimberly follows after her.

Trini barely makes it down the hallway before Kim catches her against the wall, lips pressing together with a soft growl. Kim’s fingers fiddle with the button and zipper of Trini’s pants, before she dips them under her waistband. Her lips move from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck, leaving a faint trail of lipstick in her wake.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Kim,” Trini breathes, nearly melting into her girlfriend. Her voice alone makes Kim fucking insane. She runs her finger over Trini’s folds over her underwear once, in which she lets out a stifled moan, before drawing her hand back to lift Trini up by the thighs. On instinct, the smaller girl wraps her legs around her waist.

They kiss messily as Kim guides them down the hall, in search of the storage closet they’ve used many times before. She opens the door with her hip, and closes it with her foot, lips never once leaving Trini’s. 

“I should sing for you more, huh, Princess?” Trini teases, as she leans back, arms wrapped around Kim’s neck for unneeded support. She lets out a pleased groan as Kim presses her against the wall, using it as support as her hands leave her legs.

Kim, for her part, simply mumbles a half-assed reply, more focused on snaking her hands up Trini’s yellow tank top, run her fingers along the band of her sports bra. They draw back away from each other only so Kim can throw Trini’s top off, and soon after, her bra follows. Kim leans down, pressing teeth into the side of Trini’s neck, her hands trailing up her middle to take two breasts into her hands. Her thumbs run over Trini’s stiff nipples, a hot pleasure shooting through her as Trini lets out a whine. 

“Kim,  _ babe _ ,” Trini says in a shaky voice as Kim takes one of her nipples into her mouth, tongue rolling circles before she tugs on it gently with her teeth. Trini’s breath hitches, a soft thud sounding as she leans her head back against the wall. Kim draws back, hands grabbing the sides of Trini’s jeans and she lowers her legs just so Kim can shove the jeans down, and they share a soft laugh as her pants get caught around her ankles. 

As soon as they’re off, Trini’s dragging her back up for another kiss, one that has Kim whining this time, and she slides a hand down into Trini’s underwear. Two fingers slip in easily, and Kim shudders as she realizes just how  _ wet _ Trini is. 

She starts to pump her fingers hard and fast, relishing herself in the way Trini’s nails press into her back, whimpers and groans leaving her lips as her palm presses against her clit, and she lets out her own groan as Trini takes the tip of her ear between her teeth. 

When Trini comes, she shakes violently against her, letting out a moan she knows the boys can hear. Kim drinks in everything that Trini is - the way her head tips back, her eyes close and her lips spread open to let out obscene calls of  _ her _ name. God, it has Kim going  _ crazy _ .

And it’s very apparent when Trini’s come down from her high and Kim is pressing kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead - she’s always so loving after each time she makes Trini come, and Trini raises her hands to hold Kim still so she can kiss her hard and deep.

“I think you just fucked my brains out, Kim, ‘cause I’m at a fucking loss for words,” Trini says with a breathless laugh. Her hands begin to run down Kim’s sides, plays with the end of Kim’s shirt and she swallows thickly. “Do you know what despacito means, Kim?” She all but purrs her name, drawing closer. 

Kim is suddenly reminded of the wetness between her legs, and all she can do is shake her head dumbly. 

Trini leans towards her ear, and she feels her breath warm against it as she speaks quietly. “Slowly,” she says, “It’s a song about taking things slowly.” Her thumbs run circles at the bare skin, and she ghosts her lips over Kim’s neck, breathing in her scent and it sends a shiver down Kim’s spine. “About an undeniable attraction between two people. About how they dance slowly, kiss slowly.”

“ _ Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito _ ,” Trini whispers against her skin. Her fingers begin to pull up Kim’s shirt, which has her breath hitching in her throat. “I want to undress you with kisses slowly,” she translates and that alone has Kim groaning softly. 

“ _ Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito _ .” Her teeth sink ever so gently into Kim’s collar. Hearing Trini speak spanish does wonders to her. “I want to breathe your neck slowly.”

“ _ Deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo _ ,” she whispers, drawing back up to bite gently at Kim’s ears. Her fingers run along the bare skin by Kim’s hitched up shirt. Kim feels her knees growing weak. “Let me tell you things in your ears, so that you remember when you’re not with me.” Her thumbs brush against Kim’s nipples through her bralette, and it has her gasping, eyes closing.

“I’m going to fuck you slowly, Kim,” Trini growls - and true to her word, she does.

Kim loves it. 


End file.
